East Melania Company
The East Melania Company was an Angliyan chartered company founded in 441 BP, by a group of Papaist merchants including Robert de Arlyle, Henry Warwick and Alberto Salvador in order to establish the East Melania Company on Elsarina. Background Malvadorias Elsarina Island was discovered during 451 BP by Henry D. Elsarina. The Samuelonian Crown commissioned a second voyage to the Greater Malvadoria's in 444 BP and once again, was led by Admiral Elsarina, who founded the settlement of Winstanley on Elsarina. Admiral Elsarina made a new voyage to the Malvadorias in 438 BP and this time was given a fleet of 37 ships, which contained 4236 settlers and livestock. This time the voyage was funded by Samuelonian Robert de Arlyle, Angliyan Henry Warwick and Solanchatkan Alberto Salvador, who had founded the East Melania Company in 444 BP in Francisco. De Arlyle, Warwick and Salvador accompanied Admiral Elsarina on the new voyage and upon arrival in Winstanley, it was clear such a small settlement would not support such large numbers and the fleet was split in four and sent away to establish new settlements. The first fleet sailed to the west coast of Elsarina and established Saltwick. The second fleet founded Franchister on the east coast. The third fleet landed in Santica and founded Alderton, whilst the fourth fleet landed in Leorward, establishing the settlement of Humberton. At the start, the company had a twofold interest, to establish in an ideal settlement of God-fearing population, who were to support themselves with growing tobacco and cotton, and to harry Estontetsan shipping in the region. The Company's regulations for the three islands, of Elsarina, Leorward and Santica, forbade card-playing and gaming, whoring, drunkenness and profanity. The plantation in the Malvadorias required slaves, which involved the Company in the slave trade, but cotton and tobacco failed to be profitable and were replaced by sugar cane. Nova Luxa In 231 BP, the company financed a new venture to Nova Luxa under Captain James Owynkurt who landed in 231 BP and established the settlement of Cape Glory. King Aethelstan I of Anglyodascunya commissioned the East Melania Company to recruit as many Mixtuptecan natives from Nova Luxa and San Patricio to fuel the Angliyan war effort in the Longerathian Wars. The company was successful in recruiting large numbers of Mixtuptecan Warriors, founding the Kings Mixtuptecan Regiment. Captain Owynkurt was next sent south to the south-east coast of San Patricio with view of establishing a new settlement. Owynkurt establish the settlement of Maryshaven in 222 BP, but within a year the settlement had failed after many of the settlers died from sickness. Owynkurt returned to Cape Glory with the survivors and planned his next move. Over the next 5 years Owynkurt attempted a further two settlement attempts of south-east San Patricio. The first ended when he lost two of his four ships in a storm and was forced to return and the second failed when his crew revolted over poor conditions and hunger. With three failed attempts, the East Melania Company parted ways with Owynkurt and gave up in its attempts to establish new settlements in the south-east. Owynkurt spent a number of years attempting to gain a sponsor for a new excursion and he eventually found this from a group of wealthy plantation owners from Santica. The plantation owners received a charter and established the Zab Bay Company and in 209 BP, Owynkurt set out from Santica with a fleet of six ships. This yime Owynkurt landed on the banks of the Rio Zab, where he established the settlement Zab Bay. This new settlement became a success and Owynkurt went on to establish a further two settlements to the south of Zab Bay, Cape Anna and Greenhaven. The three settlements of what was to become known as the Zab Bay Colony became a huge success and the Zab Bay Company a major rival to the East Melania Company. See also * Angliyan colonisation of the New Continents Category:Chartered companies Category:Samuelonia Category:Angliya